MAR ZETA!
by The-Gate-Keeper-Clown
Summary: The witches have waged war. the Renegade Dorothy has created a school for gifted ARM users to create a new Team MAR.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MAR and wish I could but never will.**

**Chapter one**

The story takes place 20 years after the 2nd Great War. The witch's home of kaldea has waged war on the rest of MAR heaven. The renegade which Dorothy has created a school known as the A.W.A (ARM wielders academy). Here you boy and girls train creating team mar to fight in the third war games against this seemingly unstoppable threat. And with the's creating powerful dimension arm that can carry people from earth to MAR much like the Gate Keeper Clown and creating there own army of children. Dorothy is beginning to get scared.

This story begins in the training gate where A.W.A is hidden. The light autumn evening breeze is blowing through the trees and pushes the scent of a young boy to a near by guardian. The large beast turns and bears its teeth. A small voice can be heard.

"Look, Shane I see it. It's in the clearing. Prepare to engage."

A sudden black streak flies past the beast. It turns.

"Damn it's the rain dog Toto. Fall back you can't handle that level of guardian ye……I said get back here. Shane, don't even think about it. I can read your mind. Damn watch your language."

The blur flashes by again this time toto is ready. He swipes at the UFO and gets a direct hit.

"Ugh."

The force of the blow threw the now visible boy back into the brush. Slowly he gets up. If any one was looking hard enough they would see a 14 year old tall slender boy, with messy black hair and a black tattoo running down his left arm. He wore a long blue button up short sleeve shirt with zippers on each shoulder, (much like Alviss's) and a variety of jewellery. The most obvious one was a long silver ring that bent and followed his whole finger to the tip. It was inscribed and had a picture of a wicked looking dagger engraved down the middle.

"Weapon ARM: falcon talon!" The boy yelled

The ring glowed then disappeared and in his hand was a dagger curved forward then backwards in a talon like fashion. The blade had five holes in it with one blue stone already set in place. The boy wasted no time and lunged at the large rain dog but the beast was large and very agile. It side stepped the attack and drive its paw down on top of the boy, but at the last second the boy yelled "weapon ARM: devil watch." A bright red stop watch in his pocket began to glow and time stopped for about 5 second. That gave the boy plenty of time to turn, face the rain dog, and hold the dagger directly at the beasts paw. Time came to life again and the beast finished the blow. Landing on the blade and breaking the boys' right hand. The beast howled but didn't budge. This was just a mere pin prick nothing major. The boy called out again. "Nature ARM: iced talon!" the rain dog's paw began to freeze. The fur solidifying the muscles growing harder by the second until the beast screeched and disappeared in an explosion of light.

Shane could barley stand and fell to the ground. The last bit of consciousness was spent wondering if he had passed the first test.

Later the next day Shane woke up feeling dizzy and hungry. He then remembered the battle and sat up just a little to fast. He hit his already pounding head on the bunk above him. BANG. There was some stirring coming from above him.

"_Yawn. _You're awake huh. Told you not to take on Toto." A blond girl in bright red PJ's jumped from the top bunk. She turned and looked at him.

"So how's the head" she said

"Fine I guess if you don't mind the felling of being totally crushed by a three hundred pound paw." Shane moaned.

"Good because the passing contestants are posted in the lounge, and I'm not going to be the last person to be down there to see how I did."

"How about we wait ten minutes ok Sara"

"hhhmmm… how about . NO!" she yelled in a voice so loud the other 12 students in the room woke up.

The two began walking down the brightly lit hall way to see how they did on the test. After much protest from Shane, to wait until the sun had gone down again.

Let me explain what the test was. Dorothy the head mistress released 35 guardian arms into the woods. Then each of the 34 aspiring students had to attempt to slay as many as possible. If you failed to slay a guardian then you would fail the test. The reason there are 35 guardians and only 34 students is because of Toto the rain dog. That was Dorothy's top most guardians and even though it was told to go easy on whoever faced it, it was still by far the hardest to slay. Shane was the third person able to slay it with out using a kamikaze attack.

The two young warriors wandered down the massive hall and were met with a room jam packed with students; 1500 to be exact. They each took the test, some on different days. The testing week took 3 weeks to finish. During the down time the students trained in the battle hall. An area created with many obstacles to over come while trying to subdue your opponent(s). Every day of the week the training hall was a different scene. Mondays it was a forest, Tuesdays it was a beach, and so forth. Dorothy had a special group of nature ARM wielders recreate each area every night. Jack was one of them (yah I hate him to but he's basically just a construction worker).

Each boy or girl looked at the standings to see the 700 students that passed. First Sara looked at the piece of parchment that held her future fate. She turned and looked sad at first but then burst out cheering

"I PASSED, I PASSED YYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" every one stared at her but soon the room was filled with similar cheering. Then it was Shane's turn, he slowly crept up to the board. He looked at the page and right beside his name it said

"_Shane Trresolve_______ Undecided appointment at the headmistresses office 13:00 hours Bring your ARMs."_

**This is my first fanfic love Mar and would be happy to take character suggestions. Looking for very cocky and very shy characters. Characters will be put on a team. Try to make there ARMs' compatible. I will take one boy character and one girl character. Will also upload sketches of Shane and Sara when I get the chance. Please no flames it's my first time. If they are constructive criticism then please by all means I want it to be the best it can be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MAR and wish I could but never will.**

**Chapter two**

Slowly Shane walked to the main office. Every step he doubted his success even more. "Did I pass? Did I fail? Why would she call me to her office? And tell me to bring my ARMs too?" there were two others with him.

One was very short wore glasses that looked very detailed almost like an ARM which it probably was. He had long red hair which was tied back in a ponytail that reached his lower back. He wore the standard blue button up short sleeve shirt that all the boys wore, and a light brown fedora. His shoes were a very dark red almost matching his hair and had three blue stripes that raced down the sides. The shoes also had a magic aura around them which hinted that they hid or were some kind of ARM, much like Shane's Icarus Shoes.

The other was a tall blonde boy. His hair was very short and shaped to his head, much like a military cut. He was lean, muscular and had four rings on each hand as well as a small silver hammer pendant. He wore a white tank top and brown cargo shorts. His uniform was thrown over his shoulder and from his pocket hung a golden lions head on a pendant.

"I could take them." Thought Shane, hoping secretly he got to fight the ginger haired child, and the big one just for bragging rights.

They finally arrived at the office after a long walk of complete silence. When they opened the door the air felt strange. All three sensed it immediately and summoned forth there weapons. Shane with his _Falcon Talon, _the military freak a 6 ft hammer called _Grim Death, _and the ginger a short transparent bow with what looked like a quiver of diamond arrows called _blood_ _shimmer. _

At first nothing happened. Then a large tree with a face full of fangs smashed threw the wall. It had 4 gnarled looking vines for legs, and 8 long branches shaped like arms with metallic blades on each end. It's leafs made a _clinking_ noise when it moved hinting that they two were also metal. At a closer look they were actually sharpened coins.

Shane wasted no time and yelled "weapon ARM: Icarus Shoes!" he instantly shot up into the air, seemingly suspended by nothing. A branch shot out where he was and just barely missed. Military dude took the chance and swung the huge hammer down on the massive wooden arm and smashed it into splinters. The red head suddenly yelled out in a very nasally voice "Weapon ARM: Quake Boots!" instantly the shoes grew up till they were just below his knees and long menacing spike protruded from the tow, sole and heel. He charged the freakin money tree, jumped, and jammed both feet straight down on the monster. The tree began to shiver and shake till three branches fell off. Shane not one to be shown up launched an Arial attack of his own. "Weapon ARM: Slaughter Guard!" one of his pins on his jacket disappeared and on his right hand appeared a Large shield with sharp blades edging their way out of the rim. Then sticking right out of the middle of the shield came, a long straight horn. He dropped from the sky while holding the shield below his feet. The tree brought a branch up to defend itself from the ballistic missile but only managed to break Shane's left arm because of impact. The shield tore through the tree like butter.

There was a flash of light and they found them selves standing in a large room with a brown oak desk, and a leather chair at one end. In front of the desk were three more chairs not quite as nice as the leather one. In the leather chair sat a pink haired women that looked to be in her early forties. She wore a black cloak and a strange hat, obviously Dorothy.

"Welcome Shane, Terry, and Adriane. This is my office. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding it." Dorothy giggled as she said this.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" yelled the military man named Terry.

"It was a mere test, and there were three of you. I new that three ARMed boys that put up a fight by them selves against Toto would be fine against the Money Tree."

" So did we pass?" the ginger named Adriane asked, getting strait to the point.

" yes, you all passed with flying colors. Now you all missed this mornings assembly so I will tell you what you need to know. Each will be paired with a partner of the opposite sex and will be forced to work together in your future training exercises and tests. Terry you are with Kara she specializes in holy ARM, Adriane you are paired with Sherri she specializes in guardian ARM, and you Shane will be paired with Sara she specializes in dimension ARM. I hope you all work as well together with your female partners as you did with each other today. That will be all. Good night and get some sleep you have a free day tomorrow but the next day will be your first training exercise with your partners."

Each of them turned from each other without saying a word and went to there rooms tomorrow was all about meeting your partner. Luckily for Shane his partner he knew for his whole life.

**YYYYAAAHHHHH my second chapter **_**hope it didn't suck**_**.(cries in the corner saying "please don't suck" over and over again.) Review please any character requests still wanted.**


End file.
